sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Marks
Name: Katherine Marks Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Painting/Art Club School: Barry Coleson Highschool Appearance: Katherine wears her long, blonde hair unbound. Her pale gray eyes are hidden behind blue colored contacts, most likely so that she can fit in with the cliche deal of blonde hair, blue eyes, and limitless beauty. She often holds an expression of boredom on her face, and a smug look as if she knows about something that no one else does. There's always a mischievious aura surrounding Katherine, as if she knows a secret or two of yours that not even you know. Katherine has perfected pouting, smirking, and raising a single eyebrow. She uses these techniques to get her way, and to manipulate others. Biography: Katherine wasn't always labeled as the beautiful, manipulative witch (yet surprisingly pretty) of the school. In fact, before 9th grade came around, Katherine was the overly clumsy, dorky kid that knew how to paint. She used to wear baggy overalls, large glasses, and have her hair messy as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her older sister would often tease her for it, but Katherine just shrugged it all off. She didn't care about her looks, so why should anyone else? Of course, her little belief changed after she fell for Shaun, a boy in her 8th grade class. After afternoon homeroom, Katherine had corned down Shaun and asked him if he wanted to go out. Shaun said yes, much to the surprise of Katherine. Blinded with love, Katherine didn't notice the fact that Shaun used her to get better grades, or the fact that Shaun was often going out with other girls as well as Katherine. When a good friend of Katherine confronted Shaun about all his extra girlfriends, Katherine immediately fought her friend, calling her many harsh expletives. Katherine and her "friend" were suspended for a week. When Katherine came back to school after the suspension, a terrible sight was brought to her eyes. Shaun was kissing another girl. And right in front of her, too. This enraged Katherine. She asked Shaun why. Shaun's macho answer was that Katherine was only good for grades...she was average at best in the looks department. He made fun of her hair, her glasses, her overalls, and her attitude completely. Katherine screamed after he was done rattling off Katherine's bad points, and tackled her ex to the ground, punching and clawing at his face making him bleed. This quickly gained her the reputation of being insane, and rabid, on top of being a dork. But, when 9th grade came around, all her past reputations seemed to melt away. Katherine had traded her large, thickly rimmed glasses for brilliant blue contacts (and thusly hiding her pale gray eyes), she had exchanged her baggy overalls for tighter fitting, and more "fashionable" clothing, and actually took the time every morning to fix her once overly messy hair. She was quite the sight to see in 9th grade, even getting several boyfriends whom she manipulated to fit her needs, much like Shaun had done to her. She realized how easy it was using her good looks to manipulate boys (and even some girls) into doing what she wanted. When she wasn't manipulating the kids in her class during school, she was doing schoolwork and coloring rather abstract works in her personal notebook. She planned on just relaxing in the sun and painting a few pictures on the day of the trip, away from most of the kids. For once, she wanted to have peace and solitude without having people drool all over her. Shame she'd only get the opposite... she was going to get chaos, murder, and death, and people at home drooling over the pretty girl. Other: A big secret of hers is that Katherine is deathly afraid of cats, for reasons that she keeps to herself. Rumors have it that a cat attacked Katherine as a small child, but alas, it is only a rumor that Katherine herself hasn't even confirmed. She hates being nicknamed, and prefers her full name to anything. She's a little violent when she doesn't exactly get her way... violent to almost killing someone if she has taken the time to plan everything out perfectly. Number: G09 The above biography is as written by Kaishi. Slight edits and alterations correcting spelling and grammar errors but not changing the context of this article as a whole have been made. Designated Weapon: Meat Hook Conclusions: She hoped for peace and solitude...the SOTF ACT is exactly the opposite. Good eyecandy for the viewers, not much else. I don't see this girl surviving for very long... Game Evaluations Kills: Aaron Redfield Killed by: Chi Masumi Collected Weapons: Meat Hook (designated weapon, to Chi Masumi), Plastic Hammer (from River Garraty, discarded) Allies: Enemies: Jacob Starr, Chi Masumi Mid-Game Evaluation: During the start of Katherine's game, she ran to the school building and lurked outside, watching on in horror as Sydney Morvran was accidentally executed by Tayli Vreeland. After Xian Chun escaped the building, Katherine ran off in horror, making her way through the nearby woods. In the woods, Katherine settled down, only finally deciding to leave her secluded hiding spot after the third announcement, which announced her spot as a danger zone. Finally succumbing to her desire to escape the rain, Katherine headed toward the small house, only stopping momentarily to witness some crazy boy running toward the woods that had just become a danger zone. Not paying the boy any mind, Katherine proceeded to the small house to find it was completely abandoned. It was here that Katherine found an empty bag containing a plastic hammer as a weapon. She contemplated whether or not she would play the game, before she was interrupted by the arrival of Jacob Starr. Katherine tentatively inquired as to whether or not he was playing, and was met with a barrage of bullets for her efforts. She threw the plastic hammer at him in a vain attempt to distract him and managed to reach her bag and remove the meat hook inside. After lunging at him, Katherine attempted to escape from the small house, but Jacob followed en suite. It was only when Cillian Crowe appeared on the scene and tossed a rock in Jacob's direction did his assault relent, and Katherine was able to escape. Katherine's hasty escape from the small house took her to the warehouse, where she encountered Aaron Redfield. Perhaps it was the attack from Jacob, but Katherine had by now decided to play the game, and Aaron would be her first (and only) unlucky victim. The injured girl conjured up a faux story about Jacob Starr and the horrible things he'd done to her, effectively reeling Aaron into her trap in the process. When Aaron had let his guard down enough, Katherine struck, paralyzing the boy with her meat hook before ending his life and detonating his collar in the process. Katherine barely had time to enjoy her victory, however. As the contemplated the future she'd have to kill for, Chi Masumi, who had been watching from the shadows, took the opportunity to strike. The marble Chi fired from her slingshot pierced Katherine's eye and went clean through to her brain, ending her life abruptly. Post-Game Evalution: Such a shame. After her encounter with Mr. Starr, Katherine was willing to step it up a notch and do whatever it took to win. That's the right line of thinking, Miss Marks! Fight with gusto! It's a shame Chi caught her offguard like that, Katherine never seen it coming. Oh well, you can't win 'em all, I suppose. Memorable Quotes: "You...haven't killed yet, have you?" - to Jacob Starr when he entered the small house "Aaron...I'm sorry, but I plan on having a family one day. Kids, grandchildren, everything. And to do that, I think I'll have to kill everyone else on the island. Don't take it personally...you were actually kind of cute." - last words to Aaron Redfield before finishing him off Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katherine, in chronological order. *The Home Away From Home *Blood At The Warehouse Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katherine Marks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students